Sharkface
The''' Insurrection Flame Soldier''' was first seen in Planning the Heist, along with five other soldiers. He later reappeared in Son of a Bitch. He later makes a return in Season 13, aiding the Space Pirates. Role in Plot This soldier first appeared in a glimpse of a squad of Insurrectionists walking down a highway in Planning the Heist. In Son of a Bitch, the Demo Man tells the flame soldier to head to the vault and attack the Freelancers. In The Sarcophagus, he does so. He makes a bold entrance, prompting Wash to ask "What the fuck is with this guy?". He then fires his flamethrower, causing Wash and Carolina to take cover. They begin to open fire, however the soldier has bullet proof armor and he continues to fire at them. Wash throws a grenade at him, but it goes off in the flames. Carolina begins to fire at him again and he unleashes a flame blast at her. The weapons on the table covering Carolina begin to overheat and explode, throwing her back. Wash grabs a fuel rod cannon and fires at the soldier. However the round bounces instead of exploding at the soldier's feet, causing Wash to question who would make such a gun and saying: "This is the worst gun ever. Of all-", cut off when Carolina pushes him out of the oncoming fire and tells him to stay low. She runs along, dodging the soldier's flame, eventually jumping on to a Banshee hanging from the ceiling. She fires at the soldier in order to get his attention. He fires at her again, causing the ropes holding the Banshee up to burn and snap. She sticks a grenade in the Banshee, causing it to explode and hit the soldier, knocking him over. A Gravity Hammer lands near Carolina and she throws it at the soldier as he was beginning to get up, defeating him. Several years later, the flame soldier was apparently imprisoned on the UNSC Tartarus. However, the ship is later attacked and taken over by Space Pirates led by Locus and Felix. The duo then informs the prisoners that they will give them their freedom if they assist in the war on Chorus; with the soldier being among those who accept their proposition. The Counselor later leads Locus and Felix to his cell; telling them he's another inmate that shares a history with the Freelancers and would undoubtedly prove useful. Skills and Abilities The Insurrectionist Flame soldier was shown to be a lethal opponent, despite only being seen in combat once. He was extremely skilled with his flamethrower, using it to overheat Covenant weaponry, causing it to explode and knock Carolina back as well as destroy a grenade thrown at him by Washington. Being heavily armored, small-arms fire had no effect on him as demonstrated when Carolina and Washington opened fire on him. Another example of his resilience was when Carolina launched a Banshee at him with a grenade, with the only effect was knocking him down and somewhat dazing him. He was only defeated when Carolina threw a gravity hammer into him, the sheer kinetic energy from the melee weapon finally defeating him. Appearance The flame soldier appears to have a customized red visor with teeth and an image of a flaming horns emblem on his chest plate. He is physically large and hulking, and wears a suit of what appears to be MJOLNIR powered armor, complete with commando pauldrons and grenadier chestplate, with an ODST helmet. The flame soldier's skin is covered in tattoos and burns, including half of his face being burned off. His tattoos consist of a shark swimming and an except from Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" down his back, a flaming horns at the base of his neck (the same emblem as on his armor breastplate), and shark jaws surrounded by flames on his chest, a barcode below flames on his right bicep, an indistinguishable mark on his left forearm, and the word "REDEMPTION" across his collar bone. His left eye is a black glass eye due to complications from burns on his face. Trivia *The design of his flamethrower resembles the "Hellbringers" from Halo Wars while its cosmetic appearance is similar to the Flamethrower from Halo 3. *Aside from the visor and flame equipment, the flamer's armor can be recreated in Halo: Reach. The required armor is as follows; ODST Helmet (no attachments), Collar/Grenadier UA chest piece, Commando left shoulder, and Commando right shoulder. *The Insurrectionist Flame Soldier draws some resemblance to Jorge-052, the heavy weapons specialist of Noble Team from Halo: Reach''.'' *Because of the shark teeth painted on his visor and the song Sharkface / Rooftop plays during his battle with Carolina and Washington, many fans originally assumed his name was Sharkface. However, Rooster Teeth later revealed his official name to be different. His face even seems to resemble that of a shark. Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Flashback villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:One-Man Army Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Comedy Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Living Villains